


Jealousy

by secretbraintwin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretbraintwin/pseuds/secretbraintwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill based on kinkmeme prompt (http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11381.html?thread=44772725#t44772725)</p><p>Basically, Anders starts comparing Hawke to the Warden, and Hawke gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Hawke hissed in pain the moment the damp cloth touched his skin. The cut he'd received from that Tal-Vashoth was a nasty one, but Anders had managed to close it in no time. Now he was simply cleaning it, just to make sure, "What is that soaked in, acid?"

"It's just disinfectant," Anders chided. "And I wouldn't have to use it if _you_ learned to be less reckless."

"You know, you remind me a lot of the Warden Commander," he went on as he helped him to his feet and out the clinic, dousing the lantern outside. He smiled wistfully. His smiles seemed to be getting rarer and rarer these days and he had to admit he felt... Almost let down that the mere memory of his old commander could get him to smile when he couldn't on his best day, much of the time. "Neria Surana. This thin little wisp of an elf would charge into battle with sword and armor like she was a warrior rather than a mage."

"You miss her, I take it?" Garrett asked. He couldn't resist the urge to pry, even though he might not like the answer. 

"Of course. She was an amazing woman. Strong, skilled, charismatic. This one time--"

Anders apparently had no shortage of stories starring the other Warden, and was determined to share all of them on the way upstairs to their estate. Thank the Maker the basement entrance was right next to the clinic, otherwise he might have gotten through all of them. 

"You know something else the two of you have in common?" Anders asked, climbing onto the bed. 

"I suppose now you're going to tell me we've both slept with you, too," Garrett blurted out. 

He regretted his outburst even before he saw the crestfallen expression on Anders' face, "Wait, you're not jealous of her, are you? The woman's a lesbian! Fell in love with some Orlesian bard during the Blight. And even if she wasn't, we were just friends, nothing happened. Not that it should matter! Me loving someone else before you doesn't change how much I love you now."

"I know," he sighed. "I was jealous. Forget I said anything."

"What I was _going_ to say..." Anders started, pulling Garrett on top of him. "Was that both of you put your foot in your mouth," he teased. "Now, get over here, you delicate mage-flower who doesn't have the sense to act like one."

The man smiled, and this time the smile was just for him. 

Garrett leaned in and kissed him. 

Just for him...


End file.
